Save a Kiss for Me
by Amber Newman
Summary: A kiss is shared and love is created. The greatest gift of love is created.


Save A Kiss for Me

Deep within the chamber, below the catacombs, Vincent roamed restlessly. He was not himself and did not recognize his friends or family. Mad, violent and torturous thoughts and visions flashed before his eyes and swirled in his mind.

Catherine came below to save him.

Their love, her hope and bond brought him from the depths of madness and back into the light.

A small spark was light that day. Two spirits, two bodies, joined together as one heart and one unit and created a life. Quietly inside of her womb was the evidence of their love, their potential and his humanity.

Father sat near the opening of the cave and waited to hear anything – a noise, a cry for help, or even Vincent's roaring so he could know that they were still alive and moving. It had been quiet, so very quiet. He grabbed his walking stick and slowly hobbled into the cave. He tried to be as quiet as possible and not make a sound or accidentally kick a stone. He did not want to startle Vincent and endanger Catherine. He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw felt like it fell open and was hanging level with his chin. He did not know what to expect to find but it certain wasn't the scene playing out before his eyes. Catherine was kneeling on the ground and Vincent's head was resting in her lap and he was peacefully sleeping.

"Shhhh," Catherine brought her finger to her lips and motioned down toward the sleeping man in her lap. He had fought hard with his inner demons and just when it seemed that all had been lost an angel in shimmering white appeared before him. He had heard someone walk up and call his name. His senses were not telling him the truth because he thought it was an enemy invader and turned around to growl and pounce. He leapt through the air with one hand posed with claws extended and he made a sweeping motion to strike the enemy – until the sight of Catherine in simmering white stopped him mid-leap. "NO!" his inner mind screamed. Somewhere deep inside, he knew who he was and who she was but he could not stop his body once set in motion. He willed his heart to stop beating and his lungs to stopped breathing. He would rather end his own life than to harm a hair on her head.

He kept hearing the woman's voice and the prophecy and vowed that he would protect her in any way to prevent him from being the one to harm her or to destroy their love.

"Don't you die on me. Don't leave without me," she cried as she fell to her knees. She felt the pulse in his right hand and it was very faint and growing fainter by the second. She pounded on his chest and drew a deep breath and proceeded with CPR to help revive him. She blew air from her mouth into his as she began to repeatly do chest compressions. She took a deeper breath after she pounded more fiercely on his chest with her fists. Vincent was large and her small hands were not big enough to properly do the chest compressions. She once against placed her lips against his, a little closer this time and she blew as hard as she might. His chest rose and deflated again with the effort of her trying to breathe the breath of life back into him. She stopped and raised her head up. He was still lying motionless and she felt a piece of her heart crack and shatter into a million pieces. A tear escaped her eyes and splashed on his lips. A small spark was created and not noticed by Catherine. She tried one for time to breathe life into him. This time a tiny movement, a small twitched of his lips was beginning to happen. The life giving breath turned into a love searing kiss. His hands rose up to gather her in them and pull her close. Fingers moved through her hair while his other hand traced the contours on her cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked into hers and she could clearly see all the love and longing that he had held back. He wished to be one with her just as strongly, just as passionately as she felt but he was always cautious and careful not to let his dark passions rule him.

Catherine unbuttoned the first two buttons on her blouse while never breaking the kiss and looking Vincent in the eyes. Now was the time and no longer could they deny their love. He sat up and began to remove his vest while she undid another button on her blouse…

Time stood still for them as they explored and learned and discovered all the delights of true love and true sharing of self in body and spirit.

Back to Father, Catherine and Vincent walking out of the cave. That is all that matter. The spark that started a life that was a mixture of Catherine and Vincent. This was all that matter and this is what life and love is all about.


End file.
